Y si él pregunta por mí
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: "Y si preguntan por mí, no les digas donde fui, que tu alma sea fuerte cuando mires hacia el frente, y no recuerdes todo lo que no te di. Y si preguntan por ti, sólo diré que te vi en mi sueños una noche y sólo sueño desde entonces, para verme cada día junto a ti." LawxLuffy


Sostuvo el teléfono entre sus manos durante un largo momento, a su lado la agenda mostraba aquel número que no había podido borrar de su memoria desde hacía tiempo, pero que había vuelto a escribir tal vez sólo para torturarse un poco. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sintió los nervios recorrer su sistema mientras se encontraba solo en aquella habitación iluminada por la luz clara de la luna. En su mente el recuerdo de las lágrimas volviendo cristalinos esos ojos negros y esa sonrisa que rompía el corazón no dejaban de repasarse, junto con esa despedida que sólo había sido planeada por él, y por la que ahora no se atrevía a presionar los números que le devolverían esa voz que creía escuchar a cada momento, especialmente desde que había vuelto a la ciudad luego de un par de meses de ausencia, pues cada lugar le recordaba esa risa tan infantil y genuina, sello personal de ese chiquillo.

Respiro y se dio ánimos antes de presionar velozmente ese número, pues si se permitía dudar al menos un momento sabría que no podría volver a encontrar el valor suficiente para llamar.

Lentamente acercó el teléfono hasta su oído y trago duro mientras los tonos de llamada de repetían uno tras otro. Lo que pareció una eternidad fueron apenas un par de segundos, hasta que escuchó el teléfono ser descolgado.

-¿Diga?

-¡Luffy!- Se apresuró a decir, levantándose de su lugar en un momento, el nerviosismo no le permitiría estar quieto mucho más.

-Ah, Torao, eres tú. Ha pasado un tiempo.

La voz al otro lado de la línea no era de su pequeño, bueno, de quien alguna vez había sido suyo, y sintió su corazón apretujarse un poco, pero no pudo decir palabra.

-Soy Sanji-explicó el chico, y en el fondo se escuchaba como una puerta era cerrada-Luffy está dormido ya.

-Oh, ya veo ¿hace mucho que se ha ido a dormir?

-Sí, se quedó en su habitación desde las diez.

El ojeroso se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, era cierto que ya era tarde, pasaban quince minutos de la media noche, pero su morenito nunca solía dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y sin embargo siempre tenía tanta energía día tras día, incluso más que él que no dormía ocho horas diarias necesariamente.

-¿Quieres que lo despierte?-la voz del rubio no sonaba precisamente molesta, pero si había un tono duro y algo receloso de ella, y la verdad era que no lo culpaba de ello, él también odiaría a quien se atreviera a lastimar a sus amigos.

-No, no, déjalo así. Sólo quería saber si se encontraba bien.

El menor reprimió un suspiro mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación de su amigo. Se sentía aliviado al haber entrado por el celular en cuanto escuchó la llamada, y el que Luffy estuviera tan cansado por haber dormido poco o nada desde hacía tiempo le salvó de escuchar de nuevo a ese tipo que lo dejó tan mal, y que al parecer ahora pensaba que podía volver sin más. Si él pudiera ver la forma en que cada noche el morenito se quedaba junto al teléfono esperando una llamada, un mensaje, algo; probablemente no hablaría tan tranquilo.

-No sé qué signifique eso para ti, pero hacemos lo que podemos para que él se mantenga bien.

No quería reprochar ni ser quien le armara un escándalo al ex novio de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero es que no había manera de hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si no hubiera cambiado por completo al alegre chico que solían conocer.

-Ya han pasado dos meses, seguro que él debe estar mejor-en sus palabras la necesidad de convencerse a sí mismo de ello afloraba.

Una seca risa, carente de alegría y llena de desdén, llegó a él, y no pudo hacer más que esperar algo que sabía que le rompería el corazón.

-Si piensas que con sólo un par de meses él va a mejorar realmente no tienes idea de lo que Luffy siente por ti. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo mereces.

Sabía muy bien lo que el pequeño sentía por él, se lo había demostrado todos los días mientras estaban juntos. Sabía mejor que nadie que por alguna razón se había vuelto el centro del mundo del chico, y aún con ello no pudo permanecer a su lado como prometió.

-¿Qué ha pasado con él?

No quería peguntar eso, realmente quería seguir pensando que el azabache pudo seguir como si sus caminos no se hubieran cruzado, pero la imagen de esas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas le atormentaba cada mañana, y destruía toda esperanza de algún día poder verle bien.

-Qué quieres que te diga, creo que no hay nada que le haga volver a ser el que era antes de ti.

El rubio hablaba con pensar mientras se dirigía a la cocina, donde su novio estaba apoyado en la barra. Zoro hizo el ademán de preguntar quién llamaba, a lo que Sanji contestó moviendo los labios formando el nombre del susodicho. El peliverde no tomó muy bien el que el ojeroso llamara a Luffy a esa hora, menos aún luego de lo que había sucedido, pero permitió que fuera el rubio quien siguiera con la conversación.

-No quería hacerle daño, simplemente quería hacer lo mejor para él, estar lejos no era algo que pudiera afrontar.

-Eso no es algo que pudieras decidir por tu cuenta Trafalgar.

Y lo sabía muy bien, claro que siempre supo que fue egoísta al decidir por sí mismo, al sentirse cansado de no poder seguir el ritmo del morenito, el tener que cuidarle siempre y soportar los momentos en que se portaba como un niño pequeño. Pero debió encontrar otra manera de arreglar las cosas, de hablar con él. Se mentía cuando pensaba que el chico no hubiera soportado la distancia, pues sabía que él hubiera dado todo porque siempre estuvieran bien, incluso si no podrían verse durante una temporada. Luffy podía actuar como un niño la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando había que tomarse las cosas en serio nadie era tan maduro como él.

 _-Tal vez es mejor para ti que nos separemos por un tiempo._

 _Todavía recordaba las palabras exactas, esas que habían borrado por completo la sonrisa del azabache mientras le miraba como si no terminara de comprender lo que estaba escuchando._

 _-Pero sólo serán unos meses, y tú volverás ¿no?-El menor volvió a sonreír como si todo fuera una mala broma, pero al ver la expresión seria del mayor el miedo comenzó a invadirle-¿Torao?_

 _Intentó acercarse a él, acariciar su rostro como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando el ojeroso tenía un mal día, pero éste sólo tomó sus manos y las apartó de sí. Luffy ni siquiera podía explicar lo mucho que había dolido esa simple acción._

 _-Aún podemos hablar, siempre esperaré una llamada tuya, incluso no te buscaré mientras estés ocupado si eso quieres, esperaré a que tengas tiempo libre._

 _Law negó con la cabeza mientras miraba como el aniñado rostro del chico, ese que una vez había amado tanto, perdía su brillo y la tristeza se hacía de su expresión._

 _-Se acabó-dijo sin más._

 _No dio ninguna explicación, no quería decir nada porque ni él mismo sabía en qué momento había dejado de amar a ese morenito, cuando toda esa felicidad que poseía se había comenzado a tornar molesta._

 _Luffy sólo le miro, una expresión de auténtico dolor convirtiéndolo en alguien que no había visto jamás. Pero un segundo después el menor sonrió, de esa manera que rompe el alma, mientras sus grandes ojos negros se llenaban de saladas gotas que comenzaban a deslizarse por sus sonrojadas mejillas._

 _-Esperaré, todos los días-dijo con seguridad y esa infantil voz que luchaba por no quebrarse-Está bien si me olvidas, si no regresas. Pero aquí estaré._

 _Todos recordaban perfectamente la forma en que el azabache volvió a casa esa noche. Era tarde y hacía frío, sin embargo, él sólo llevaba un fino suéter encima, sus ojos parecían opacos y no dejaba de sonreír, incluso cuando su barbilla temblaba, conteniendo las ganas de desbordar los mares que eran sus orbes. Todos se habían reunido en el apartamento que compartía con Sanji, listos para ir a buscarle, y estuvieron a punto de pegar el grito en el cielo cuando el chico negó querer cenar, incluso cuando el rubio se ofreció a cocinar para él tanta carne como pudiera comer. Luffy sólo se quedó en su habitación, y pasó un par de días sin hablar con nadie, siempre con el celular en la mano. Lo único que supieron por Law fue que habían roto, y ello debido a que fue la primera persona a la que llamaron cuando el pequeño no volvió a casa a la hora acostumbrada._

 _-Sanji-esa fue la primera cosa que dijo luego de un tiempo en ese estado de trance en el que parecía estar-¿qué significa "se acabó"?_

 _El grupo entero estaba reunido en la sala del lugar, mirando una película, pero prestando atención al chico que sólo estaba sentado sin atacar el tazón de palomitas que tenía frente a sí. Todos se miraron sin saber qué contestar. Fue Robin la elegida para ocupar el lugar junto al azabache y mimarlo antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada._

 _-Verás Luffy, eso es algo que las personas dicen cuando quieren dar algo por terminado-ella hablaba con voz calma, igual que siempre, pero no podía negar que era horrible ver a la alegría hecha persona ser opacada por un suceso que ni siquiera podía entender._

 _-Pero las personas dicen eso cuando han dejado de amar lo que hacen ¿no?-él fruncía el entrecejo, como si estuviera analizando cada palabra que escuchaba y decía._

 _Franky, Chopper y Brook intentaban contener las lágrimas, mientras el resto estaba pendiente de cualquier reacción que su líder pudiera tener ante las palabras de la chica._

 _-No exactamente, a veces sólo significa una pequeña pausa en un suceso. Otras veces sí, marca el final de algo, pero no necesariamente porque ya no se ame lo que se hace, sino porque es necesario vivir cosas nuevas para darte cuenta de que realmente quieres lo que dejaste._

 _Luffy pareció animarse un poco con esas palabras, y lo siguiente que hizo fue aceptar salir a comer con todos. Aun así, no volvía a sonreír como antes, parecía que toda su energía se había agotado en contener el llanto que amenazaba con brotar en cualquier momento. Unas pequeñas ojeras aparecieron debajo de sus orbes negros a medida que pasaba las noches en vela. Todos acordaron nunca mencionar el nombre de Trafalgar Law frente al chico, sería como si él nunca hubiera existido, como si nunca se hubiera llevado todo lo que el azabache era._

-Al menos ya es capaz de dormir algunas horas al día, parece tener apetito de nuevo y sale de casa de vez en cuando-Sanji se frotaba las sienes, cansado ante los recuerdos y el esfuerzo que significaba mantener a salvo a su amigo.

-Gracias por cuidarlo durante estos meses-dijo el mayor con tristeza.

-Tal vez sea mejor que no vuelvas a llamar, por el bien de Luffy, y por el tuyo.

Law apretó los puños y la mandíbula ante esas palabras, pero una voz al otro lado del teléfono le quitó el aliento para soltar todos los improperios que tenía pensados.

-Zoro…-Luffy entraba en la cocina, bostezando y frotándose los ojos, que estaban rojos por el tiempo que había pasado llorando antes de quedarse dormido.

El rubio entró en pánico y apartó el teléfono de sí, mientras el peliverde se apresuraba junto al morenito para decirle que volviera a dormir.

-¿En dónde está el teléfono? Creo que lo he escuchado sonar-en sus ojos nuevas lágrimas aparecían-¿Ha sido Torao? ¿Ha llamado?

La voz del chico se quebró un poco, y Law sintió que le apuñalaban varias veces al escuchar ese sonido que ya no era ni remotamente parecido a la manera en que Luffy solía hablar. Parecía tan triste y cansado.

-No-negó Sanji-no ha sido nadie importante, llamaron al número equivocado, pero no quise despertarte.

-¿Puedo llevármelo de nuevo?-pidió con sus tristes orbes mirando el piso-Si él llama quiero contestar lo más rápido posible.

Los mayores intercambiaron una ansiosa mirada entre ellos, y fue Zoro quien dio la negativa final.

-Vamos, ya es tarde-dijo mientras cargaba en su espalda al delgado moreno-vuelve a dormir, en un segundo te llevaremos el teléfono y un poco de leche caliente ¿bien?

Luffy se detuvo a pensar un momento, pero al final asintió y se dejó llevar, la verdad era que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir despierto toda la noche como había hecho desde hacía dos meses.

-Pero si saben algo de él me lo dirán ¿verdad?-ambos hombres asintieron al unísono-¿Lo prometen?

Los dos cruzaron los dedos y volvieron a asentir, Zoro llevo al azabache de nuevo a su habitación y Sanji volvió al teléfono.

-Tal vez tienes razón-dijo una derrotada voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Entonces eso había causado con su frialdad, había destrozado el corazón de un pequeño que no había hecho más que amarle sinceramente. Deseaba poder regresar el tiempo, no haberse dejado llevar por sus problemas, por el cansancio que le hacía querer mantenerse lejos de Luffy por un tiempo. Se había ido para experimentar tantas cosas desconocidas, sólo para darse cuenta de que todo lo que había necesitado siempre estaba en esa ciudad, en esa mirada que ahora estaría vacía.

El rubio asintió mientras calentaba un poco de leche para el menor.

-Si quieres que le diga algo puedo hacerlo-dijo, más por compromiso que por querer hacerlo realmente. Incluso, dependiendo de lo que Law dijera, sus palabras podrían llegar o no a oídos del morenito.

-No, sólo si él pregunta por mí alguna vez dile que volví, y que estoy bastante bien-esas palabras dolían como el carajo, pero eran necesarias si quería terminar de cortar todo lazo que pudiera seguir lastimando al pequeño-Dile que nos hemos cruzado y que ni siquiera te he reconocido, que no espere nada de mí porque ya no le recuerdo.

Tuvo que detenerse un momento, pues en su garganta un doloroso nudo comenzaba a formarse, quitándole el aliento y haciendo trizas su corazón.

-De acuerdo-contestó Sanji mientras vertía la leche caliente en la taza favorita de Luffy y agregaba un poco de chocolate en polvo en ésta.

Estaba por colgar, cuando de nuevo la voz de Law resonó.

-Espera un segundo.

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente aguardó a que el ojeroso continuara.

-Sólo dile que te has enterado de que me he enamorado de alguien y no volveré a la ciudad. Inventa los detalles que quieras, pero hazle pensar que ya no me hace falta, que lo que vivimos es pasado. Y cuiden de él, por favor.

Por fin presionó el botón que finalizó aquel martirio y se entregó al dolor que le golpeaba sin tregua. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y el arrepentimiento le hacía odiarse. Pero aquello era lo mejor, Luffy seguiría adelante y podría superar aquello, mientras que él se marcharía y no volvería a buscarle, incluso cuando sólo quería volver a estar a su lado. Era una ironía, lo que más quería era estar con su morenito, y ahora se había quedado sin él.


End file.
